


Suiting Up

by rustedautomaton



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Crossdressing, F/M, Oral Sex, Smut, handjob
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-03
Updated: 2014-01-03
Packaged: 2018-01-07 05:46:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,305
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1116235
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rustedautomaton/pseuds/rustedautomaton
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A suit and tie can fix all problems. Even ones that are kept from everyone.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Suiting Up

Sollux Captor: not the hunkiest boy in the bunch, or even the healthiest looking. Not too much that can make a man like that look any less like a dying patient in a hospital. Except maybe a suit. Suits seem to make everyone look better, or at least, that's what he was told by his good friend, the fashionista. He's learned to trust what she says in terms of looking good, as there are few times when she, or anyone she's helped out in terms of apparel, have ever looked bad.

When asked for a reason for this sudden necessity of clothing, he merely said he wanted to look good for once. Kanaya didn't seem to care much, as the challenge of getting Sollux to look appealing was an achievement of its own if she could manage it.

His arrival was all but ordinary, a quiet knock on the door along with a text to further his message. She opened the door for him quick enough, a small fanged smile as she politely invited him into her humble abode. She ushered him inward, barely saying a word as she eyed his form, quietly pondering what would look best upon his lanky frame.

Eventually they entered a room covered in different sorts of clothes and fabrics laying about, sewing machines and pins and needles laid across a couple desks. Pushing him slightly forward, she gathered up some measuring tapes and papers and hurried him out of his clothes, eyeing his frame once more once he was down to a single piece of fabric on him.

Cool fingers ran up and down his body as she quickly and skillfully took his measurements. His limbs were moved like a doll's as she continued on and on, gathering piece of information after another. His attention was merely focused on the multitude of apparel all around him as she worked, eyes lingering on a few choice pieces of attire as he scanned. Before much too long though, she had finished and sat down at a nearby table, silently sketching out something or another. His eyes were not allowed to grace the paper, hidden away behind an arm every time he attempted to take a peek. Not that it mattered much, as she was done before he could try to take more than a couple looks at it. She left the room, quietly telling him to stay put until she gets back, closing the door and leaving him in a room full of fabrics. Alone.

Alone hopefully, he thought, as his mind helped him quickly find the few things that he'd glimpsed at as he was being measured. Just a few random articles of clothing, only he would know he'd tried them on, no one had to be any the wiser. After all, he had a couple minutes before Kanaya was supposed to be back, and this wouldn't take him all that long. Just an unknown exchange between him and a few pieces of clothing.

Shimmying down out of his boxers, he gathered up the few things he wanted to try on and slid quietly into them. A nearby full length mirror helped him view himself in all of his shameless glory. His hands slid down his own legs, admiring the feel of the silken stockings he'd placed upon himself. The panties he'd changed into were pulled slightly away from his waist, semi-erect bulge pulling the lacy garment away from his skin. His fingers trailed over the underwear, pressing the soft fabric against himself, and he could barely control himself from grinding against his own hand.

His eye caught something in the corner of the mirror and he quickly spun in place to verify his findings and just as he thought he saw, there was Kanaya, standing in the doorway, one arm full of fabrics, the other covering her mouth, either from shock or embarrassment, he couldn't tell. She silently walked in, merely side-eyeing him after she'd fully examined the new Sollux standing in her house. He'd attempted to grab up some random clothes from the ground to cover himself up with, much too late, as she'd already seen the full show.

Placing the fabrics down upon the table, she quietly went to a corner of the room and looked through a selection of clothes and fabrics, shuffling through hangers until she found something she'd liked, leaving the room with it. He didn't much care to look at it, as his eyes were searching for his clothes, his legs carrying him to them as fast as he could. Embarrassing would be a complete understatement for what he was currently feeling, and that emotion left his hands shaky as he scrambled to pick up all his old clothes. No need to be here any more, probably just fucked everything up, ruined it.

His fingers found his shirt finally and as he stood once more, the jade blood re-entered the room yet again, donning the article of clothing she'd left with. She stood there in her ebony suit, another piece of clothing hanging from a hanger in her hands. She stared directly at him, quietly holding the clothing out in his direction. A moment of silence passed where no one seemed to move or speak before she broke it. "Don't forget the most important part Sollux."

He hesitated before grasping at the thin fabrics, looking at her for a moment before taking the translucent material from her. She wandered over to a nearby chair, humming all the while, sitting down and crossing a leg over the other and resting her chin in a hand. Her eyes were trained on his form, quietly waiting from his to dress up in his new attire. She gave a quiet chuckle after he'd slipped into the nightgown and spread her legs, patting on the small portion of chair she'd opened up to him.

Relucantly wandering over to her, he sits down on the tiny bit of chair provided and tries to keep his back from pressing up against her. It's more or less futile as she leans forward to meet him, arms looped around his waist as her mouth closes around the tip of his ear, giving it a quick nip before her warm breath follows her words against his skin. "Who would've guessed the big nerd was into such things?" Her hands wandered down low and her fingernails traced up the inner edge of his thighs. "Should I help with this problem he seems to have here?" One finger presses against the panties, against the length of his bulge, drawing a quiet grumble and groan from him, an eventually a quiet yes as her fingers ghost against the tip of it.

"You are going to have to be a bit more audible than that dear." Her hand delves beneath the edge of the fabric, down until her fingers find the end of his length and wrap softly around his balls and give a soft little squeeze. A small action, but one large enough for him to whimper out a true yes to the room. Her lips curled up in a smirk before he found them pressed against his neck, fangs scratching softly against ashen flesh. She pushed the panties down beneath his length, beneath his balls, and let her fingers wrap around the base of his bulge. She snickered as she gave a tenative pump to him, nipping against his neck once more. "Glad you aren't small and scrawny everywhere."

There would be some sort of retort here if it wasn't smashed behind a low moan as she gave a few more strokes to his length. Worming her other hand up his chest, leaving a few haphazard scratches here and there, she strokes him slower, longer, up until his hips attempt to retrive the lost motion she was giving him. Sighing, she lets go of him completely, even scooting him away from the chair so she can get up herself. Though after she does, she pushes his shoulders down, sitting him back in the chair. He barely gets to say any of his thoughts before he's hushed by her next action. She kneels down in front of him, brushing away the thin fabrics covering his length up, and meeting it with the edge of her tongue. A single long lick, from base to tip, lapping up the few beads of pre-cum he'd leaked from the rubbing, bringing a louder groan from his lips. He bites down on them as she takes him into her mouth, barely bobbing on his dick, letting her tongue trail against the tip within her lips. Moments later though, she takes in his whole length, down to the base, and bobs quietly on that, more noise coming from Sollux as he groans and moans past his pinched lips, trying hard to keep his hips from rolling into the attention.

The one time he can't manage that control though, Kanaya lifts herself up from him, licking her lips quietly and readjusting her suit upon her shoulders. She shifts in her standing position quietly before announcing to her partner, "Sollux, sit on the ground, I think I deserve a little help of my own." His fingers slowly slid away from the length he was going to pump, and helped him down out of the chair. He quickly took off his glasses and set them aside as Kanaya's fingers worked at undoing the belt she had on. The belt fell to the ground and her zipper was undone quickly, fingers tugging down both the slacks and the dark pair of boxers beneath them, exposing the entirety of her nook to him. Her fingers wrapped around the longer of his horns, pushing his face up against her already needy sex, a lengthy sigh drawn from her lips as the warm flesh of his pressed up against her.

"Make sure you don't let any fluids get anywhere but your mouth. I don't want to have to get rid of any of these clothes you know." A muffled sound of agreement pressed against her skin as a quick slide of his tongue cleaned the edge of her nook of any greens that'd already appeared. Kanaya was much more liberal with the sounds she made, letting him know when anything felt good. Her fingers gripped tight around his horns as his tongue found more sensitive places inside her, as if her hips pressing her form flush against his face during those moments weren't enough of an indicator of that.

His fingers wandered down to his bulge at some point and he began to jerk himself off, his moans hot against her flesh ruining what used to be such a pleasant event. Displeased with this turn of events, Kanaya let go of his horns and removed herself from his face, now stained with a bit of jade. Her hands slipped her out of the slacks and boxers, and unbuttoned the jacket and undershirt before they were placed upon his shoulders to push him down to the ground beneath her. She kneeled down atop him, one leg on either side of his waist, pressing her sex against his, grinding down atop him.

"Let's finish this up Sollux. You just can't control yourself anymore, can you?" Her lips curled up to a small smirk before she lifted herself slightly up off of him, fingers bringing his bulge up to meet her nook before she lowered herself slowly onto him, moaning quietly as she did. Her hands rested on his chest as she shook a bit of a break. His hands wandered aimlessly, grasping idly at her ass or her sides before she guided them up to her breasts beneath the limping hanging clothes on her shoulders. He let them hang there for a moment, dumb or just nervous, before her fingers squeezed down upon his, and down upon the flesh beneath them. She let a moan slip past there again so connect the two in his mind before placing her hands back on his chest.

Their hips rolled against each other as their fingers pressed against each others chests. Kanaya let herself droop down for a moment, only to place her lips against his and bite slightly on the upper one. He took the hint, and returned the bite quickly before deepening, or at least trying to, the kiss into something slightly more intimate. His fingers groped at the close skin, occasionally stopping to tweak her nipples slightly, an action she aimed to return, pressing her thumbs against his lightly and rubbing soft circles against him.

Eventually their lips parted and the both of them let low moans out to the room, light yellows and dark greens mingling in the space between their skin, staining the bits of fabric that still lay on or beside them. Kanaya arched back in the air and let herself slip off him as he continued to finish, getting yellow upon his chest as he lay there panting. Her body straightened out before she curled back over, trailing her tongue against the colored patches of his skin, drawing a few more beads of yellow from his length and onto his chest. She continued up his body, cleaning the mess from him, swallowing the lime colored mix, a few odd drops still lingering on her lips.

Laying down atop him, restaining his groin with the remnants on hers, she presses a few stained kisses against his neck, humming quietly and wrapping her arms around his neck. What's almost a purr slips past her lips as she kisses at the edge of his ear once more. "If you ever want another suit, I'll be hear to give you just what you want Sollux." A little giggle cemented the thought in his mind.

He might have to get another soon.


End file.
